clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stamp
Stamps are special rewards, released on July 26, 2010. Stamps are earned by playing games and using team work. There are 4 difficulty levels of stamps: Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme. Some are for all penguins and some are only for members. Currently, 158 stamps are available. Stamp Book The Stamp Book, located in your player card, is used to collect your stamps. Each individual Penguin has his/her own Stamp Book. Members are able to customize the cover of their Stamp Book. Members are able to edit the color, highlight, pattern, and icon. You are also able to display your favorite stamps and pins you have received. You may only display 6 stamps and pins on the cover of your stamp book at one time. Stamp Books for other penguins can also be accessed, allowing penguins to show off their stamps. Most penguins use this feature to show the "Near impossible to get" stamps they have earned. In the stamp book, the stamps are divided into 4 general sections. Some of these sections also have sub-sections. For example, in the "Games" section, there are sub-sections devoted to individual games. The "Events" section only had the Characters sub-section until the Party sub-section was released in August 2010. Also, each section has its own design. Game stamps are hexagonal-shaped, activity stamps are oval-shaped, and events stamps are triangularly shaped. Pins In addition to stamps, Pins are also collected in the Stamp Book. Using the Stamp Book, penguins can show off their pins to other Penguins in Club Penguin. The pins are arranged in date of release (the time they are available). History *For a few minutes when the stamps were released, some penguins already had all the stamps. This was a bug, and was fixed very soon after. *In August 5, 2010, 28 Puffle Rescue stamps appeared under the Games section, although there were none available, so Puffle Rescue stamps were taken out soon after. *During the Mountain Expedition, two new stamps were released, it allowed users to get up to 109 stamps. *In August 13, 2010, a new section called "Console" appeared after "Games". It contained a sub-section named "Wii" with 1 stamp. It was removed soon after. *In August 30, 2010, a new subsection appeared in the section "Games": "Puffle Resuce" and "Missions". 49 new stamps were added giving the current total of 158 stamps. List of Stamps :See article, List of Stamps. Trivia *There is a mystery page at the end of the book featuring the penguins from the 101 Days of Fun and other events. It is rumoured that the page is for other kinds of stamps. Gallery Stamps.png|The Stamps "logo". Stamp26.png|A preview of stamps from the What's New Blog. stamps login screen jetpack adventure.jpg|A Login Screen featuring the stamps. Stamps login screen rubber duck.jpg|Another Login Screen featuring the stamps. StampBanner.gif|The banner for stamps χωρίς fder.JPG|Characters Stamps Χωρίς τίτλο.JPG|Edited Stamp Book χωρίς hot.JPG|A Non-Member's Stamp Book Surf Stamps.JPG|Surf Stamps Χωρίς fd;.JPG|Stamp Book at Games page Category:Items Category:Stamps Category:Club Penguin